


Boiling Point

by acciojd



Series: A Spider and a God [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt Loki (Marvel), Hurt/Comfort, Loki & Peter Parker Friendship, M/M, Stephen Strange - Freeform, Teen Loki, clint barton - Freeform, tony stark - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-29 17:53:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19835491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acciojd/pseuds/acciojd
Summary: The unplanned for sequel to "Two Steps Back" (but can be read on it's own)Inspired by the amazing artwork by Kogla:Loki has come back as a teenager, many of the old guard Avengers aren't pleased. When Loki's interactions with some of the original Avengers start to go south, Peter learns just how much Loki has been holding in.





	Boiling Point

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kogla](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kogla/gifts).



**Boiling Point**

In the immediate aftermath, it seemed as though it really wasn’t going to be a big deal.

Loki had been sore for a few days, but he still healed remarkably fast. Since he had a concussion, Peter was insistent that he wake Loki every two hours that first night. Loki insisted that was unnecessary as FRIDAY could do it, and wake Peter only if there was difficulty rousing Loki. But Peter wouldn’t accept no for an answer and diligently woke Loki up every two hours, keeping him awake for a few minutes each time. By the 4am wake up, Peter was practically delirious and the two dissolved into a fit of giggles when Peter woke up him.

“You are so cute when your sleepy.” Peter said with a soft smile.

“And you are so hot when your worried.” Loki replied, before the two fell back asleep, cuddled together like kittens. His bruises were all but gone by the next day, and whatever lingering pain in his chest seemed to be gone a few days later.

About a week after the incident, Steve had come to seek Loki out. Peter glared at the former super solider when he knocked on the door.

“I swear, Peter, I’m going to apologize to him.” Steve promised, hands up in surrender. “I feel awful about it.”

Peter reluctantly let him into the room, but not before promising him that if he so much as touched Loki, he’d be hanging by a web from the Statute of Liberty for a week. Peter paced outside, ready to interrupt Steve at any sign of distress from Loki. But it seemed to go well, Steve left a little while later and Loki seemed fine, perhaps even happy with the apology.

Tony had managed to repair Loki’s helm, so you couldn’t even tell it had been broken. It took him awhile, something about difficulty coming up with the metal combination for the repair, but it looked fantastic when he was done. Loki inspected it, before giving Tony a rare smile and thanking him. Tony seemed taken aback by the young god’s genuine gratefulness and reached out to ruffle his hair with an affectionate “no problem, kid.”

Within a few weeks Peter had almost forgotten about the incident.

Then, things started to go south.

Peter had gone out patrolling alone, for the first time in a while. Tony had agreed to let Loki out of the tower with Peter as well as Thor. It was a huge development as the two could now do normal things, like go for a walk, eat pizza, see a movie. Loki looked different enough from his former self, that no one connected him to the past Loki.

He started patrolling with Peter, usually staying out of the way when the action happened (the “action” after all was stopping an occasional car thief or mugger, helping people with their groceries, or one memorable occasion where he caught a puppy that had gotten off his leash).

For most friendly neighborhood Spiderman stuff, there wasn’t a need for help, but it was nice to have the company. That changed a week or so ago when Peter had gotten distracted and missed that a mugger had a buddy with him. Loki had put up a shield around Peter, causing the bullet to ricochet back and hit the mugger in the leg. Since Dr. Strange had enchanted the necklace Loki wore to keep him using his magic to hurt humans, the result had been horrifying.

The necklace had delivered some form a magical shock through Loki. He tumbled from the building ledge he had been standing on, and Peter, who didn’t realize what had happened, was just able to shoot out a web and catch him only a second before he hit the ground. The muggers got away, and Peter ran over to see Loki seizing and unable to move or speak.

Dr. Strange and Iron Man arrived seconds later through one of Dr. Strange’s portals. They removed the enchantment, and Loki fell unconscious in Peter’s arms. It was the single most terrifying experience Peter’s life. It took a full day for Loki to wake up, and another day for him to get out of bed. Peter was a wreck, barely moving from Loki’s bed side, constantly fighting back tears. When Loki was mobile again, he didn’t want to speak about it at all.

After realizing what had happened, Stephen and Tony were working on a way to keep Loki from hurting innocent humans, while still being able to protect himself or others. It was tricky, since there was a lot of moral grey area, but they knew it was critical. Stephen had only admitted it to Tony, but the enchantment had been designed to kill Loki if he had tried to fatally wound a human. It was sheer luck that Loki was harder to kill than Stephen had accounted for.

So, they agreed no patrolling for Loki until they could figure out their enchantment. Agreed might not be the right word. Loki didn’t like it, but Peter wouldn’t risk something happening again. It was the biggest argument the two had gotten into since Loki showed up on earth. Loki was adamant he could still go with Peter, promising not to use magic at all without Peter’s express approval. Peter knew that promise would be broken at the first sign of Peter being in danger and didn’t want to risk further injury to Loki.

It had been Peter’s first time patrolling alone since Loki had begun to join him, and his first time out since Loki’s injury. He didn’t stay out long, just a few hours. He was more anxious than usual, and he missed Loki like missing arm. The two had a blast climbing buildings and viewing the city from the sky, and it wasn’t until now that Peter realized how lonely he had been before Loki had arrived.

He crawled back threw the window to his bedroom, surprised to find it empty. He knew Loki was peeved he had gone out alone, but he imagined he’d sulk in the room until Peter came back.

Not bothering with the search this time, he immediately asked FRIDAY where Loki was.

“Mr. Odinson has asked I do not tell you his whereabouts.”

“WHAT?” Peter said with a yelp. “Can he even do that?”

“So long as he isn’t doing anything to upset Mr. Stark or Dr. Strange, yes, he can request privacy.” FRIDAY responded.

“Okay… well that’s good.” Peter started. Nothing Loki could be up to would to would be dangerous, if it wouldn’t upset Mr. Stark.

“Is he okay?” Peter asked, torn between wanting to give his boyfriend the privacy he clearly requested, but also wanting to tear the place apart and find him.

There was a hesitation before FRIDAY responded. “Mr. Odinson is physically unharmed.”

The question was vague. Peter has been using FRIDAY years now. He could find out information without asking Tony to override Loki’s request.

“Can you tell me what preempted Loki’s request?” Peter asked. Loki could be dramatic, but it seemed unlikely that Peter going on patrol would send Loki into hiding.

“Mr. Barton is at the tower. He was displeased that Mr. Stark is working on a way to allow Mr. Odinson more use of his magic. He said some choice words, Mr. Odinson overheard.” FRIDAY explained.

“Play the footage, please.” Peter said, teeth clenched in anger. Every time Loki started to feel a little more like he belonged here, it seemed something would always set him back. Although the enchantment incident had been horrible, Dr. Strange and Mr. Stark were so relieved that Loki had protected Peter. Their decision to help Loki and loosen the restrictions had shown trust in him, and Peter knew Loki had secretly been very excited to feel like he could help Peter more. Plus, allowing him out with Peter had been a huge victory and the two were really starting to feel like a normal couple.

“Are you certain? It might cause you distress.”

“Play it, FRIDAY”

The surveillance footage came up on Peter’s starkpad, showing the earlier altercation. Of course, Clint didn’t care that it was in the middle of the living room where anyone could overhear his grievances. Loki had been walking back from the kitchen holding a soda when he stopped as the argument broke out. He stood outside the living room door, clearly able to hear everything.

Natasha and Bruce were sitting on a couch. Clint was pacing, and Tony was standing with his arms crossed.

“I’m glad Peter’s okay, but did it occur to you that this could be a trap?” Clint glared

“Yes, and frankly, I don’t care if it is. He cares about Peter, and I’m glad the kid has some coverage when he’s out without us.” Tony replied.

“And what if he intentionally put Peter in danger to play hero. Nat and I used to pull that stint all the time when we would go undercover.” The archer growled pacing the room. “He plays hero, gets his restrictions removed, and then suddenly he gets to try and control us again.”

“He wouldn’t put Peter in danger.” Tony said, but Peter could hear the slight hesitation in his response.

“Yeah? And what if he mind control’s Peter and forces him to fight you. Are you going to be able to take Peter out to stop Loki? Peter is your weak spot, and Loki knows it.” Clint replied. At his words Natasha looked pained and it was Bruce who spoke next.

“Look, Clint, you know what happened to older Loki, I don’t even think he was ever as evil as we thought.” Bruce said, and Tony looked grateful for the backup.

“And you know exactly how I feel about that argument.” Clint snapped back. “I know you think he cares about Peter, and that’s why you are doing this. But what if you are wrong? What if he is using Peter and gets the kid killed? Or does it himself. I shouldn’t need to remind you that the God of Lies is a liar.”

It seemed at this point that Loki had heard enough. He took off running in the opposite direction and the footage cut out.

Peter felt nauseous. Why didn’t any of them ever talk to him. He’d be happy to tell Clint about the little things Loki does to show Peter he cares. How he never skips ahead and watches an episode of whatever t-show they are binging together while Peter’s in school. How he always brings back a treat for Peter, whenever Thor takes Loki out alone. How he always adds butter to the popcorn when they watch a movie, the way Peter likes it, even though Peter knows Loki prefers it with just a little salt.

Peter knows Loki would never hurt him. And right now, he needs to make sure Loki knows that Peter knows that.

Perhaps sensing Peter’s distress and using a level of sentient thought that many would swear FRIDAY not capable of. FRIDAY spoke again. “I’ll tell you where he’s not. He’s definitely not in Thor’s room, since Thor is currently off world, and no one would look for him there.”

Peter smiled and took off in the direction of Thor’s room.

….

He opened the door carefully. He was relieved that Loki had not locked the door, either by magical or other means. Then concerned that maybe he wasn’t able to.

Peter entered the room and quickly shut the door behind him. At the sound of the door shutting, Loki glanced up from the bed and turned towards him. His knees were pulled in to his chest, arms crossed on them. His eyes were filled with tears, some spilling over making his already startling green eyes even brighter. He had pulled a blanket over him, probably more for comfort than warmth, since Peter knew Loki was never cold.

“Hey” Peter whispered quietly, taking small steps towards the bed. Loki didn’t reply, putting his head back in his knees, and turning away from Peter.

“Oh baby, no.” Peter said, more out of instinct than anything else. He climbed towards Loki, belatedly realizing he was still in his spider suit, sans mask. He put his arms around Loki, thankful that the God didn’t pull away from him.

The two sat for a while, not speaking.

“I want to go home, Pete.” Loki said, surprising Peter. “I know Asgard is gone, but I don’t belong here.”

Peter sighed, unsure how to reply. It was the first time Loki had really spoken about his old life and Peter suddenly felt awful that he had never asked. He knew Thor had spent time explaining what had happened in the past and hours answering Loki’s questions, but it never came up when Peter and Loki were alone together.

“That’s not true.” Was all Peter could think to say.

“It is. The perfect, honorable, Captain Rogers beat the crap out of me because he hates me. Barton hates me. Tony and Stephen almost killed me with this necklace.” Loki said, gesturing towards the enchanted necklace he was still wearing. “And now I’m not even allowed to help you. I’m stuck here, and you go out and put yourself in danger, and I can’t even make sure you’re safe anymore.” Loki said, more tears spilling over.

“I’m a glorified prisoner, for something I don’t even remember doing.” It seemed like once Loki opened up, his emotions seemed to spill over. “You and Thor are the only ones who don’t treat me like I’m some rabid animal they are waiting to have to put down. I hate living like this. I keep waiting for one of them to snap and kill me. I can’t even lock a door in this place.”

Peter could feel his eyes welling up as well. He knew that there were some problems, but he never realized how trapped Loki felt.

“So, we will leave.” Peter said, finally, surprising even himself.

Loki laughed sadly before pointing at the necklace. “It’s a collar. I can’t go anywhere with it on. Like I said, rabid animal.”

“We will talk to Thor, he may know a way to get it off. Or I can talk to Stephen. We can work something out.”

“They won’t let me.”

“They will. I will make them listen to me.” Peter said, more determined than ever.

Loki sighed. “I won’t leave you.”

Peter laughed in response. “I said ‘we’ Loki. I’m with you. Wherever we go.”

Loki’s tears finally stopped and he cuddled into Peter with a relieved sigh. It was as if the weight of the world had been lifted from his shoulders.

“You are home. Wherever you are is home.” Peter said, pulling Loki in tight to his side.

It wasn’t going to be easy, but they would figure it out together.

_Fin_.

Thanks for stopping by! Let me know what you think. I'm loving these two, and can't wait to see what inspires me next. If you haven't checked out Kogla's instagram. get yourself there!


End file.
